Now Here's the Rub
by MountainDewChikita
Summary: This is a very dark fic about Nazz and her "problem" Not for the faint of heart


Note: I do not own EEnE. But you knew that didn't you? Didn't you?!? (ARGH!) Well this   
is my second attempt at an EEnE fanfic. The first one I did is laying around in a notebook   
somewhere in my house. I decided to write something very dark and morbid. So if cutting   
holes in legs and sewing fingers together with a needle and thread make you sqeamish,   
don't read this. Very violent. Ah forgive the "boring intro" but it's called setting up   
the plot, so bear with me. I don't know why I targeted Nazz, mebe cause she's a lot like   
me, aside from the fact she's very popular -_-' Enjoy the evil that dwells in my brainmeats!  
  
(***Speecial note, no I' am not masochistic, even I felt a bit grossed out as I thought of  
a few of the things I was typing.I do not approve of masochism and I'm not trying to glamorize   
it in any way, so if you personally have a masochism problem, I urge you to seek psychiatric   
help, I know I've been helped through some tough events in my life thanks to psychologists.)   
------  
  
"I look at her in that paper dress  
I wonder if she would burn  
She's just a paper doll  
That's all, just a paper doll...  
  
...They try her on she fits nice,  
one size fits all  
Now her soul is dead,  
and her body's red  
you can't know her pain..."  
  
~Kittie Paper Doll  
  
-----  
  
  
She panted as she pumped her legs. Never ending circles pounding against an unstable   
surface. She had managed to put her short blonde hair in a semi-bun. The loose hairs smacked   
the sides of her face alternately as she moved back and forth in a vigorous motion. She pushed   
the stationary bike, pedalling her legs as fast as they would go. It was that same dream, that   
haunted her even when she was awake. Her eyes, reaching a different plane of vision. Beyond what   
normal people can see. There they were, the flames engulfing her. She enjoyed their warmth at   
first, so welcoming. She smiled, parting her lips slightly as the flames seared at her flesh,   
the pain was delicious.   
  
She snapped, remembering what doctor Kreugan had told her. She yanked her feet out of the   
pedal restraints. She screamed as the still moving pedals, ran full force into the front of her   
right leg and into the back of her left leg. She fell off the bike, panting. A few drops of   
blood fell from the front of her right leg onto the carpet. She breathed heavily.  
  
"Fuck." she said angrily, writhing about in pain. She felt abit calmer now. The pain wasn't   
so bad now, in fact she kind of liked it. She curled her body up slightly and breathed.   
"Fuck." she said again, softly now.   
  
"It's such a soft word." she thought lulling her head from side to side. She liked the   
way it rolled off her tongue .   
  
She heard the children playing outside. She straightened herself up. "Now it's time to   
go out there and impress them all with my acting skills." she sighed heavily. "If only they   
truly knew me."  
  
Kevin brightened up the second he saw Nazz. "Hey Nazz, What's up?" he asked, suavely   
leaning to one side on his bike.  
  
Nazz smiled largely, "Oh nothing much Kev. Wanted to see what everyone is up to." Nazz   
felt incredibly stupid. Why did she have to put on this dumb "cutesy routine" everyday? Cause   
Dr. Kruegan would send her back to the hospitalagain if she was bad. She shuddered, but   
Kevin didn't notice.  
  
"Dangling participle!" Ed smiled, bounding out of no where.   
  
"Very good, Ed." Double D said in a quivering voice, he couldn't manage many more   
coherent answers while Nazz was standing there, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey you guys, get back in the bushes, will ya?" Eddy, said- peeved that the 'spy bush'   
that Double D had created wasn't working out well so far, since there wasn't anyone interesting   
to spy on at the moment.   
  
Just then Eddy looked up and saw Nazz, his fuming tended to make him not see certain   
items/people. "Uhhh, hey Nazz."He began sweating profusely, and tapping the tips of his fingers   
together.  
  
"You guys are funny!" Nazz smiled with a coy giggle. This was one thing she enjoyed   
doing, watching people squirm as she worked her feminine magic.   
  
Suddenly it seemed as if the entire neighborhood knew that Nazz was outside, Johnny,   
Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf seemed to gravitate toward Nazz. She did enjoy the occaissional blush   
and nervous giggle guys would omit when she'd bat her eyes, but it really pissed her off when   
they all tried to impress her at once. She felt that impending sensation that she was about to   
be 'impressed by all the guys at once. It was Sarah that came to Nazz'a salvation before the   
guys had a chance to move in on her.   
  
"Jimmy's hurt, Nazz!" Sarah said in a sad and whiney voice, holding up Jimmy's bruised   
hand for her to see.  
  
Eddy was about to tell Sarah to buzz off when Nazz clicked into her maternal mode,  
"Awww, lemme see what we can do for him." she led Jimmy and Sarah to her house to get some   
first aid supplies as the rest of the boys paraded after them.  
  
Rolf, who was forever unaffected by the 'trendy Nazz girl's' charms, along with the   
only other boy that didn't seem to gravitate toward Nazz-Jimmy, piped in, "In my home country,   
we use sea cucumber shavings to heal interanl bleedings such as these."   
  
*~*~ Author's note: Yes it's true! Every time you get a bruise it's a mini internal   
bleeding, isn't that special?*~*~  
  
Nazz looked surprisedly behind her, she hadn't expected everyone to follow her *into*   
her house. She shrugged, mentally.   
  
"Here Jimmy, use this cold compress to avoid swelling and keep the bruise from getting   
any bigger." She gave him an ice pack. Then, turning to the sink to wash her hands she began   
humming to herself.   
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Nazz!" Sarah said, looking at Nazz with pure admiration for the   
older girl.  
  
"Not a problem, just do me a favor and don't play jump rope so roughly next time, ok?"   
Nazz said, gently- but sternly- to a recooperating Jimmy.  
  
"Ok." Jimmy mumbled through his braces, as he smiled at Nazz.  
  
Nazz looked around the room and saw that *everyone* was smiling at her.  
  
She felt a tightening in her chest, she knew what that meant. "Uuuhhh... you guys I   
don't feel so good I think I'm going to go lie down for a while." she said, trying to keep   
on smiling. She knew it would only last a few more minutes.  
  
"Hey I'll walk you to your couch." Kevin offered, looking at her hopefully, wanting to   
spend more time with Nazz.  
  
"Back off!" Eddy grunted, shoving his way in front of Kevin. "Allow me to help you."   
Eddy said making his way toward Nazz, in an effort to help.   
  
Eddy's momentary violent behavior made Nazz feel a little more in control. She sucked in   
a breathe, but knew she'd flip out if everyone remained in her house. "No, no, I'm fine...ummmm   
I just need to be alone for awhile, okay?"  
  
"You sure?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she said, pushing them all toward the door collectively.  
  
She closed the door after them. turning around, and exhaling loudly as she slid down the   
wall. Her schizophrenia wasn't easy to hide on some days especially on occaissions where she   
had forgotten to take her medicine. The doctor had called it "schizophrenia, with a masochistic   
tendency". The psychiatrist had told her parents that she could become a dangerous member of   
society if she wasn't medicated soon. Her parents really didn't pay attention to Dr. Hilton's   
advice until Nazz had set their deck on fire. Her parents had found her sitting in the middle   
of the flames, laughing as her long hair burned ever closer to her head. She was hospitalized   
shortly after. Her parents had decided that it was time for a change of environment, and all   
three had moved to Peach Creek. Dr. Hilton reccomended that Nazz regularly see a psychiatric   
friend of his in the family, Dr. Kruegan. Nazz had been medicated and seemed to be developing   
"seeminly" normally combined with visits to Dr. Kruegan. She had become a success with everyone   
in the cul-de-sac, and no one knew about Nazz's problem.  
  
Nazz, however hated the normallcy and desired violence. It coursed through her veins like a   
disease. She preferred harming herself as oppossed to others because she couldn't get into   
trouble with doing creepy shit to herself. If she harmed another person she hated to think of   
where she would be sent next. Besides Nazz thought that the pain gave her a winged sense of   
feeling a brutal touch of reatlity. She needed the pain she had become so addicted to.  
  
She stumbled to the linen closet, as an unearthly smile lit her normally bubbly face. "No   
one can know my seeeecret." she sang eerily as she fumbled about in for the sewing kit. She   
found a needle and some thread. She hummed tunelessly as she threaded the needle. She pictured   
sewing everyone in the neighborhood's mouth's shut. "permanantly into a smile!" she giggled as   
she dug the needle into her left pointer finger untilit poked through the skin. She watched,  
fascinated as a string of blood droplets followed along the thread as she dug the needle into   
her middle finger. Sewing her pointer and middle fingers together, drawing more and more blood.   
She furrowed her brow cutting the string from the needle with her teeth.  
  
"Now comes the fun part." Nazz whispered to her fingers intently. She made sure that her two   
fingers were sewed tightly together before ripping them apart. The thread was strong so it   
ripped through the skin she had sewn through. The hot blood ran in rivulets down her fingers   
and onto her hand. She licked the blood, experimentally. It was too hot, and felt acidy on her   
lungs. She ran her hand under her faucet, applied some neosporin, and wrapped band-aids   
around her fingers.   
  
Nazz had a special affinity for band aids, they tended to cover up the damage she did to   
herself. Sometimes she regretted some of the things she did to hurt herself. Like the time she   
had accidentally cut a vein in the back of her hand when she had been wiggling her pocket knife   
too far into the back of her hand. It had hurt a lot and she couldn't show her parents the   
wound, because they would wonder where she had gotten it from.   
  
There were few things she enjoyed other then inflicting pain upon herself. Execising herself   
into a frenzy was one thing. Watching boys quirm was another small pleasure Nazz had, also   
hearing Ed and Rolf's odd remarks about things in general occaissionally brought a smile to her   
face. Her number one favorite harmless activity, however, was babysitting. Nazz was very skilled   
in first aid and rules and regulations. She enjoyed having fun watching the kid, occaissionally   
yelling, and ultimately she would recieve payment for everything. It was an odd pleasure, but for   
her- it was essential to keep her mind off of harming herself.  
  
She dragged herself silently upstairs, beginning to feel angry for sewing her fingers   
together. Her hand shook as she took the medicine bottle and with a shaking hand dropped two   
pills into her mouth. She swallowed and felt a little better. She swayed a little bit, thinking   
of her own rule, that she held so dear. No matter how much she enjoyed hurting herself, or the   
pain she felt, she vowed never to kill herself. She wanted to solve her own complexities before   
she died. She wanted to stop her nasty habit.   
  
She continued to tip dangerously as she held onto the sink. Pain radiated from inside of   
her fingers, as every single nerve in her body washed the pain throughout her body. "Oh shit."   
she murmured as she lost her grip of the sink. Like an angel, falling from Heaven, her golden   
locks glitterd as the sunlight hit her hair. It was elegant, and seemed to be happening in slow   
motion. Nazz's arms flew out in front of her as her finger tips brushed through the air. The   
falling movement seemed to surround Nazz. In one poetic moment Nazz hit the bathroom floor as   
her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"That's right...I don't feel well. Perhaps I need to lie down."   
  
Blood .  
  
------  
  
Is this the end??? Mebe, mebe not. Bwahahaha! 


End file.
